Con una Cereza en el Tope
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: A Katie no le agrada la prometida de Oliver, y a ella no le agrada Katie. Incluye a Fred y George, una torta de bodas gigante y algunos insultos en español... Desastre a la carta! TRADUCCION. Autora original: xx.just.a. contradiction.xx ..sin espacios


**Con una Cereza en el Tope**

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!"  
__says a bridesmaid to a waiter…  
__"And yes, but what a shame,  
__what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
__**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco**_

_("¡Qué boda tan bella¡Qué boda tan bella!"  
__Dice una dama de honor al mesero...  
__"Y si, pero que pena,  
__Que pena, la novia del pobre hombre es una puta."  
__**Escribo Pecados, No Tragedias – Panic! At the Disco**)_

"¿No hacen una pareja de lo más adorable, Katie, cielo?" Mi madre me pregunta con una sonrisa afectada en dirección a la Sra. Wood, cuyo rostro resplandece de orgullo.

Decido ignorarla.

Sus perfectamente delineadas cejas se fruncen por un instante antes de suspirar y voltearse – Aparentemente, hoy no valgo lo suficiente como para que me regañen. Sigo su mirada y tengo que rechinar mis dientes para evitar gritar ante aquella injusticia – Oliver y su prometida están bailando en medio de la pista, deshechos en risas y sonrisas mientras giran alegremente al ritmo de la melodía.

"Olivia, _sí _que tienes suerte." Sigue diciendo mi madre, "Adrienne es una muchacha tan hermosa – va a ser una esposa perfecta para él."

Incluso yo tengo que admitir que está en lo correcto – Adrienne Sánchez es preciosa.

Oliver la hace girar debajo de su brazo, y la atrae hacia su pecho en un abrazo mientras ella ríe alegremente, aquel sonido haciendo consonancia a su perfecto y ligeramente bronceado rostro y graciosos y delicados pasos. Giran en círculos ahora, como niños de siete años; sus rizos oscuros vuelan detrás de su cuerpo diminuto como un trozo de lustrosa seda color chocolate.

Aparto de mis ojos un mechón de mi propio cabello, de un marrón mas claro, alejando mi mirada de ellos – o mejor dicho, de_ él_ – y su enfermiza demostración de payasadas insoportables. Mi madre y la Sra. Wood hablan de cortinajes ahora, y catalogo la conversación como intensamente aburrida, hasta que me tocan el hombro un par de veces y volteo para ver a los gemelos Weasley parados detrás de mí con sus idénticas sonrisas marca Weasley.

"Vaya, hola, Srita. Bell." Saluda Fred – creo que es Fred – con una sonrisa.

"Hola Fred… Hola George…" Repito, desganada, tratando de contener mis ojos de pasear por sobre sus hombros hacia Oliver y su bella prometida.

"¿Gustarías de bailar, Katie-amor?" Pregunta George con su brazo extendido

Rodando mis ojos ante el bufido de sorpresa de mi madre (¿Era posible que _Katie_, su decorativa decepción de hija, tuviese un admirador?), asentí y fui hacia la pista de baile con aquel par.

"Sabes, mi madre va a creer ahora que estás enamorado de mí." Le advierto a George mientras me mueve con la música, alejándome a propósito de la parejita feliz.

"Bueno, Alicia estará aquí pronto, y ahí se olvidara de aquella idea." Me responde con una leve risa, echándome hacia atrás.

Suspendida casi de cabeza en el aire, percibo una milésima de segundo que Oliver, que había parado de bailar con Adrienne, nos esta viendo a George y a mí con – me atrevo a admitirlo – una mirada molesta. En medio de mi estado de shock, olvido halarme hacia arriba con el brazo de George y termino cayendo de espaldas en frente a la gran mayoría de la clase alta escocesa.

"Oh, querida¿Estás lo _suficientemente_ bien?" pregunta la madre de Adrienne, mientras ella y el Sr. Sanchez valsean cerca de nosotros.

"Estoy bien, gracias" Consigo articular en medio de mi vergüenza mientras George me ayuda a levantarme, su cara roja con risa reprimida.

"¿Bien por ahí, Katie?" Pregunta Fred mientras baila con Angelina, cuya expresión esta entre la diversión y lástima por mí.

"Perfectamente." repito, parándome de una vez por todas y sacudiendo el polvo de mi largo vestido verde con manos temblorosas.

"Sabes, Katie, si no lo conociera mejor diría que Oliver esta celoso." George me susurra en el oído con una sonrisa.

Asustada, volteo a ver a Oliver quien, dándose cuenta de que fue sorprendido viéndonos, se gira rápidamente para ver por donde ha desaparecido Adrienne y se tropieza con el mesero detrás de el, regando copas de champaña por todos lados, resultando en el sonido de vidrio quebrándose y gritos de ricos aristócratas ahogados en alcohol.

Con una risa, George me dirige hacia otro lugar para que Oliver pueda recobrar su orgullo antes de molestar a más bandejas o camareros. Acabamos justo de alcanzar la mesa de los Weasley, cuando las puertas del auditorio se abren de par en par y Alicia pasa entre ellas con docilidad, viéndose fenomenal en un vestido color durazno, asimétrico, que combina perfectamente con sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Con un ligero silbido, George asiente, disculpándose, antes de apurarse a saludarla – cargándola y girándola en un círculo antes de plantarla sobre sus pies nuevamente, donde ella se tambalea ligeramente en sus zapatos de tacón alto en conjunto.

"¿No crees que Alicia se ve divina?" comenta mi madre de mala gana desde una mesa cercana, lanzándome una mirada desdeñosa.

Suspirando, decido que mejor consigo alguien más con quien bailar antes de que mi madre decida tacharme de solterona, doy un par de pasos sin ver a donde voy y me consigo con la última persona a la que me gustaría ver – Oliver.

Baja su mirada para verme con unos ligeramente alarmados ojos marrones, parpadeando lentamente con sus largas y oscuras pestañas, y apartando un mechón de oscuro cabello de su frente.

"Hey." dice con voz ronca y una ligera sonrisa.

"Hey." respondo débilmente, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¿C-cómo has estado?" pregunta, retorciendo sus manos en los pantalones de su esmoquin.

"Oh, bien…" respondo nerviosamente, "¿Tú?"

"También…" dice "un poco ocupado, con lo de la boda de Thomas y todo eso…"

"Si, lo imagino." respondo, señalando con la cabeza al hermano mayor de Oliver y su rubia nueva esposa, los cuales se ven extáticamente felices.

Abre su boca para decir algo más, pero instantáneamente la cierra viendo que Adrienne venía planeando hacia nosotros, con su vestido escarlata flotando alrededor de ella creando una imagen de perfección.

"Oliver, bello¿Quién es esta?" inquiere con un acento ligeramente español, asiéndose firmemente de su brazo y sonriéndome con amabilidad.

"Oh, ella es Katie." responde tosiendo ligeramente "Katie, ella es mi prometida, Adrienne."

Con una (forzada) sonrisa, le ofrezco la mano, que estrecha con fuerza bruta – puede verse como una muñeca de porcelana, pero por Merlín, es resistente.

"Wow, increíble conocerte finalmente, Adrienne. Oliver no habla de otra cosa." digo con lo que pienso que es una sonrisa encantadora, pero la mirada en el rostro de Oliver indica lo contrario.

"Espero que todo lo que diga sea bueno." exclama con una pequeña palmada en su brazo que hace que mi estomago se sacuda de celos contenidos "También habla bastante de ti, Katie – me ha dicho que juegan Quidditch juntos."

"Uhm, sí…" respondo con un ligero tartamudeo, "Ambos jugamos para el Puddlemere United."

"Adorable.", dice, con una mirada incomoda en su rostro que sabe que percibí "Lo siento, es que no me gusta demasiado el Quidditch, ya ves, fui victima de un terrible accidente sobre escobas un tiempo atrás y le he tomado un disgusto mas bien desafortunado a todas las cosas relacionadas con escobas."

Proceso esta información con una disposición entre sorprendida y asustada, antes de aclarar mi garganta y decir lo que puede considerarse la cosa más estúpida que he dicho en mis dieciocho años de vida.

"Oliver¿Aún así te gusta?"

Tan pronto como lo digo, cierro mi boca y me llevo una mano a mis labios con horror. Adrienne parpadea como si pensara que escuchó mal, antes de que una mirada de ofensa aparezca en su rostro, y antes de que pudiese decir nada para aligerar la situación, Oliver deja escapar una tos todopoderosa y pasa una mano por su cabello, como si dijese 'No lo se, realmente'.

En principio, esperé que ella no se diera cuenta, pero es más inteligente de lo que le acredité, y por ello, se empieza a enojar… a enojarse _realmente_…

"¡¿Y BIEN?!" le grita en la cara "¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día o vas a responder su pregunta?!"

Todo el mundo se voltea para ver de qué va esta conmoción, y le doy una rápida mirada a mis alrededores para ver si hay alguien que pueda salvarme si ella decide que es necesario matarme, pero no veo a nadie. Oliver tiene pinta de querer desaparecer en este momento, y me mira como si no supiera si prefiere estrangularme o llorar en mi hombro por toda aquella vergüenza.

"Adrienne, honestamente no lo decía de esa forma, solo salio así y _realmente_ no quise decir que-" me corta haciendo una de las cosas que garantiza que quiera matar a alguien – cachetea a Oliver.

"Ahora sí… ¡Eso es algo que realmente _no_ quieres hacer!" gruño, parándome entre ella y el escocés de cara roja, que pareciera que se fuese a desmayar.

"Oh¿En serio?" se ríe en mi cara, viéndose cada vez menos como aquel cuadro de perfección que era hacia unos cuantos minutos.

"En serio" siseo, empujándola lejos de mí y mandándola, tambaleándose, hacia la mesa que tenia detrás.

"¡Katie Bell, no te _atrevas_!" grita mi madre desde el otro lado del salón, pero en medio de mi ira apenas la escucho.

"Ah, así que la puta quiere pelea… ¿o no?" reta con desprecio, agachándose para desabrocharse sus brillantes tacones rojos.

A la mención de la palabra 'puta', su madre comienza a regañarla en español, así que se que lo que dijo es grosero. Consecuentemente, en respuesta de haber sido llamada 'puta' – lo que sea que signifique – me agacho a deshacerme de mis propios zapatos, lanzándolos a un lado, donde rebotan y golpean a Oliver en las espinillas, trayéndolo a la realidad y alejándolo de sus sueños de escape.

"Katie… Adrienne... ¿Qué hacen?" pregunta con exasperación, antes de que le respondamos lanzándonos la una contra la otra como leonesas.

"¡Pelea¡Pelea¡Pelea!"

Puedo escuchar las voces de Fred y George mientras me revuelco por el suelo con Adrienne, rasguñándola y cacheteándola con cada gramo de fuerza que tengo.

"¡Quítatele de encima¡Quítatele de encima! Katherine Ann Bell, si no te sales de encima yo – ¡Ouch!" Por su estupidez, mi madre ha tratado de separarnos y su recompensa es perder el equilibrio y caer en el regazo del Sr. Sánchez, que esta viendo a su hija ser golpeada por la hija de ella, con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

"¡Adrienne¡Katie¡Paren en este _instante_!"

La Sra. Wood decidió intervenir, y eso solamente puede significar problemas para ambas. Puede ser rica e increíblemente correcta, pero por Merlín, es fuerte.

Levanto mi mano para 'posarla' en la fotogénica cara de Adrienne, y en ese momento siento un par de manos fuertes asir mi brazo, y soy apartada de la muñequita española, mientras me hacen pararme. Apartándome el pelo de mis ojos con impaciencia, abro la boca para decir algo pero soy silenciada por la mirada en el rostro de la Sra. Wood.

"Explícate." Ordena estrictamente a Adrienne.

Pero Adrienne tuvo suficiente con el inglés, así que se gira y comienza a berrearle a su madre en español, para gran desesperación mía y de la Sra. Wood, quien se ve como si estuviese de mi parte en la pelea.

"¡Cacheteó a Oliver!" digo con indignación a todo aquel que quiera escucharme mientras Adrienne sigue explicándole a su madre, entre lágrimas, lo que acababa de pasar.

"Así fue." Dice la Sra. Wood, acariciando tiernamente el paralizado rostro de su hijo.

"¿Ves?" le espeto a mi madre que parece querer matarme.

"Por favor, alguien dígame que Katie no arruinó su compromiso…" murmura para sí, pero de alguna manera es escuchada por Fred que alza una ceja, tramando algo.

"¡Hey, Oliver!"

Alzando la mirada con el rostro enrojecido, Oliver asiente.

"¡Cásate con Katie o tendré que matarte!" grita Fred, causando que el lugar entero se convirtiese en un auténtico caos.

Escuchando lo que Fred acababa de decir, Adrienne deja de desahogarse con su madre y me envía una mirada de puro odio. Volteándose, agarra un puño de la torta de bodas, aún sin cortar, y me la lanza, golpeándome de lleno en la cara.

"¡HASTA AHÍ LLEGO!" gruño antes de dirigirme hacia ella, y ambas caemos en la magnifica torta de seis pisos de Thomas y Alice.

"¡Katie!" suspiran Oliver, la Sra. Wood y mi madre mientras Fred y George ruedan en el suelo, presos de una risa histérica.

Mientras nos golpeamos la una a la otra sobre la mesa cubierta de torta, nos gritamos insultos y profanidades por doquier, causando a todo el grupo de ricos esnobs y parientes de los Wood ahogar gritos y reírse de nuestra impactante exhibición.

"¡ESTA BIEN, CHICAS, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!"

La fuerte y mágicamente amplificada voz de Lee Jordan – el maestro de ceremonias del día – se alza por sobre el caos y al instante todo el mundo deja de hacer lo que hacia para colocar sus manos sobre sus oídos, Adrienne y yo incluidas.

Sentándome, mis ojos aguados por el dolor en mi cuerpo y oídos, y absolutamente cubierta en torta, comienzo a darme cuenta de lo que mi comportamiento significa para Oliver… Hice que perdiera a su prometida, el respecto de los colegas de sus padres, la estima de sus parientes; y si alguna vez soñé con volverme parte de su familia, deje escapar y quebrar aquella fantasía por definitivo…

Bajándome de la mesa, observo con los ojos aguados al resto de la gente, y camino hacia él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Lo siento, Oliver, de verdad, _verdad_… probablemente me odies ahora – no te culpo en lo más mínimo – pero necesitas saber que te quiero… muchísimo… y que hice todo lo que hice hoy por esa misma razón."

Aguantándole la mirada por un par de segundos, le doy una sonrisa rápida antes de voltearme y caminar por aquella multitud, que se separaba para dejarme pasar, con torta y glaseado cayendo de mí con cada paso que doy, y lágrimas avergonzadas haciéndose paso por el desastre en mi cara.

"Katie, espera."

Al sonido de su voz, paré con vacilación – como si no pudiese creer que lo acababa de oír.

"No quiero que te vayas."

Volteándome, lo veo con incredulidad.

"Acabo de arruinar la recepción de tu hermano, hice que perdieras a tu prometida y te avergoncé en frente a cientos de personas… ¿Y tú quieres que me _quede_?"

"Si." Dice simplemente.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto al borde de una confusión histérica.

"Porque te amo." Responde, caminando hacia mí y tomando un trozo de torta de mi cabello con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Estás loco." Digo, arruinando en su totalidad el romanticismo del momento.

"Lo se." Ríe, removiendo de mi cara el glaseado salpicado de lágrimas y limpiándose con su pantalón.

"¡Puta!" Adrienne gruñe cuando ella y su madre pasan por nuestro lado, sus barbillas altas – Adrienne cubierta con glaseado blanco – y el Sr. Sánchez caminando detrás de ellas con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Hey, para!" Llama una voz desde la muchedumbre, y Lee Jordan baja corriendo del escenario para alcanzar a la iracunda princesita española.

"¿Qué quieres?" silba a través de labios cubiertos de glaseado.

"Bailar contigo, si me dejas." Dice, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda y haciendo un movimiento de varita con la derecha, para hacer sonar la música nuevamente.

"Oh…" Murmura, con una tímida sonrisa adueñándose de su cara mientras procesa y analiza el lindo rostro de Lee, y sus salvajes pero adorables rastas.

"¿Quieres?" pregunta él seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona.

"Porque eres la cosa cubierta con glaseado mas bella que he visto jamás." Responde, causando que yo le llamase con un "¡Hey!" indignado, "Jaja perdona, Katie…"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Adrienne sonríe y le deja guiarla hacia la pista de baile, lejos de su madre cuya mandíbula cuelga, abierta por la impresión de forma poco atractiva, y su padre quien ríe, a pesar de la percepción de su esposa acerca de los eventos.

"Pues, resulta que _yo_ pienso que _tú_ eres la cosa cubierta con glaseado mas bella que jamás he visto." Me susurra Oliver, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Riendo, le golpeo el brazo suavemente, antes de voltear a mirar a la Sra. Wood sobriamente.

"Lo siento mucho…_ muchísimo_." Me disculpo con remordimiento.

"¿Por que, querida?" dice con un guiño antes de tomar la mano de su esposo y arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

Caminando hacia mí con su perpleja nueva esposa tomada de su mano, Thomas sacude su cabeza mientras trata de no reírse de mí. "Nunca desististe con respecto a él¿o sí, Katie?"

"Nunca." Digo con una risa que dispara la suya propia, y luego la de Alice, y luego la de Oliver, y pronto los cuatro estamos riendo como hienas ante la estupidez de la situación.

"Bien, nosotros dos vamos a bailar." Dice, antes de voltearse a verme "Mejor te aseguras que la torta en tu boda este bien escondida o…"

"¿Por que? No estarás planeando lanzarme torta para quedarte con Katie¿o si?" pregunta Oliver sonriendo

"No, pero estoy seguro que Fred y George encontraran un buen uso para una torta gigante con gran potencial para desastres." Responde Thomas antes de llevarse a Alice.

"Está en lo cierto." Digo con una sonrisa, mientras Oliver y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en el lugar más alejado del auditorio.

"Si, definitivamente." Accede, mirando mi cabello por un minuto, riendo y poniendo una cara seria nuevamente.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Pregunto, alzando una ceja ante la mirada estúpida en su rostro.

"Nada, nada en absoluto." Dice airadamente.

"Oliver, nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso." Digo, mientras el se levanta "¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar bebidas." Responde, mirando una vez más a la parte alta de mi cabeza antes de apurarse, sus hombros sacudiéndose alegremente.

Preocupándome ahora sí, saco el polvo compacto que Alicia me dejó por la noche, y observo mi reflejo. Frunzo el ceño, notando de qué se ríe Oliver. Parándome, lo localizo, y grito hacia el otro lado del lugar.

"Oliver Tobias Wood¡¿Por qué hay una cereza en mi cabello?!"

"Porque estabas tan cubierta de glaseado que decidimos convertirte en un sundae." Responde George mientras Fred y él salen de las sombras con sonrisas idénticas.

"¿Un sundae?" Repito con confusión.

"Si, un sundae – ya sabes -" dice Fred.

"- ¡con una cereza en el tope!" completa George, riendo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiro y me dejo caer en mi silla mientras ellos desaparecen en la pista de baile, justo cuando Oliver regresa y pone una cerveza de mantequilla enfrente de mí.

Sonriendo, me inclino para agarrarla, y la cereza elige ese momento para resbalar de mi cabeza cubierta de glaseado y aterrizar con un pequeño ruido en la jarra, flotando como si se burlase de mí.

Ahí se acabo para Oliver. No tiene salvación.

Su risa es consumidora, y me rocía entera con whisky de fuego, con histéricas risotadas que consiguieron ganarle a cada gramo de autocontrol que le quedaba.

Tomando un trozo de torta de mi pestaña, examino a Oliver por sobre el tope de mi cerveza de mantequilla sabor a cereza antes de suspirar con cansancio.

"Idiotas."

* * *

N. de Autora:  
¡Hola!  
No estoy segura si me gustó o no - mi forma de escribir no está que digamos buena últimamente, creo, por lo que estoy pasando por un momento de duda con respecto a mi misma. Hehe.  
Como sea, por favor lean y dejen reviews para poder descubrir si apesta o no.  
Muchas gracias,  
Ash xx  
PD: No hablo español realmente, por si no lo notan.

* * *

N. de Traductora:  
Como se dan cuenta, la palabra 'puta', repetida hasta el cansancio, era usada en español en el fic original (Igual como un par de cosas en las notas de autora). Esta traducción es regalito de cumple para Ashly... El fic más gracioso de los de ella, de los que he leído. No tengo demasiado que decir... Solamente que dejen reviews para hacernos más felices a ambas.  
¡Un beso gigante!  
Kayi. 


End file.
